


Dangereuse relation

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Il la fixait de ses yeux fous, son maquillage de clown se déportant pour une part sur la vitre qu'il ne lâchait plus. Il la fixait dans son étrange tenue violette aux formes peu conventionnelles, un sourire béat aux lèvres et les yeux plissés comme de ceux qui ne vous quittent plus une fois posés sur votre personne. Il la fixait, et elle aimait ça.





	Dangereuse relation

Debout dans le salon, lâchant ses longs cheveux, elle songeait à la journée prochaine, qu'elle se représentait déjà, comme toutes les précédentes, de la manière la plus ennuyeuse possible, ou réaliste, les deux allants de paire dans ce monde onirique.  
Elle avait retrouvé sa hive au sein d'un des nombreux souvenirs emplissant les dream bubble, et s'y était établie temporairement, les choses changeant bien vite en cette étrange dimension qu'elle apprenait encore à connaitre.  
Elle posa les baguettes cuivrées retenant habituellement sa crinière d'onyx sur une table se trouvant non loin. S'y trouvait également quelques bouteilles d'alcool ramenées plus tôt par les humains qui daignaient de temps à autre leur rendre visite. Ces êtres encore saufs, et bien trop jeunes pour profiter des plaisirs de la vie, lui semblaient bien immatures, mais elle n'excluait pas l'idée d'être elle même tout simplement trop subjective en sa condition de troll.  
Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait s'apparenter à une salle de bain, d'un point de vu humain, et commença à ôter l'épaisse couche de maquillage recouvrant son fin visage.  
Elle cru apercevoir du coin de l'œil une forme se mouvoir au travers de sa fenêtre, forme qui ne se remanifesta point pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent son apparition et durant lesquelles elle toisa les carreaux embués de la pièce avec grande appréhension. Elle avait du rêver.

De retour dans la pièce principale, elle s'empara du paquet de cigarette rangé dans son syllabex et en alluma une avant de rejoindre le balcon situé du coté opposé. Elle ne fumait pas souvent, mais aimait à croire que cette boite dérobée à Cronus aurait au moins pour avantage de causer quelques mécontentements à ce dernier.  
S'approchant de la vitre la séparant de l'extérieur, elle remarqua une silhouette collée à celle ci.

Il la fixait.

Il la fixait de ses yeux fous, son maquillage de clown se déportant pour une part sur la vitre qu'il ne lâchait plus.  
Il la fixait dans son étrange tenue violette aux formes peu conventionnelles, un sourire beat aux lèvres et les yeux plissés comme de ceux qui ne vous quittent plus une fois posés sur votre personne.

Il la fixait, et elle aimait ça.

Elle l'invita d'un signe de la main, faisant coulisser la vitre du bout de ses ongles rougis. Puis elle lui teint quelques mots qu'il ne compris pas, mais semblait tout de même apprécier la tenue provocatrice de l'inconnu aux airs inquiétants. Tout en continuant dans cette langue qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu, elle l'entraina dans le salon.

Il remarqua bien vite les bouteilles encore vierges de toute utilisation et la japonaise s'empressa alors d'en déboucher une, l'idée de finir pompette étant loin de la gêner, bien consciente que le langage ne ferait point barrière a l'union de leurs deux corps en cette nuit brumeuse.

Elle lui servit un verre qu'il empoigna avec assurance avant de porter doucement le liquide à ses lèvres, liquide qu'il recracha aussitôt dans une expression mélangée entre dégout et surprise. Il faisait son fier mais n'avait encore jamais bu d'alcool, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un sourire à sa compagne. Il semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins menaçant.

Elle lui teint des paroles toujours plus exotiques à ses oreilles, se dirigeant d'une démarche aguicheuse vers son frigo. Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, il lui attrapa la main, la tirant ainsi à lui, premier contacte de la soirée. La sensation froide de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit sursauter, mais n'en demeurait point désagréable pour autant.

Elle profita de la proximité pour observer de plus prêt son visage. Des pupilles perçantes teintées de violet, des dents aiguisées, un sourire charmeur. Et en plein milieu, trois cicatrices parallèles dont elle ne se risquerait à demander la provenance quand bien même il comprendrait sa langue, et qui lui donnait un air on ne peut plus énigmatique.

Il la conduisit jusqu'a son cocon, et la lâcha un instant pour tremper sa main dans l'étrange liquide qui y baignait. Récipient rouge aux formes courbes, semblables a celles qu'il découvrit en se retournant, la sorcière du temps ayant déjà troqué ses apparats de soie contre une tenue plus "naturelle".

L'inconnu non dérangé par cette agréable découverte, porta son doigt à la bouche de cette fille semblant tant le désirer. Elle ne posa point de questions et se mis à en lécher l'extrémité de manière sensuelle, commençant quelques va et vient, allant toujours plus loin comme pour ne perdre aucune goutte de cette substance visqueuse se révélant plus gouteuse que prévu.  
Elle s'équerrerait bientôt d'un met bien plus délectable.

Les effets de cette drogue peu conventionnelle ne tardèrent point à se manifester et sa vue se brouilla quelque peu. Elle cru d'abord que c'était ses quelques mèches rebelles qui l'empêchaient de bien distinguer son amant, mais conclu rapidement qu'il en était une toute autre raison.

Elle se mit à sourire sous les caresses de ce dernier et il lui sembla qu'elle devenait plus sensible. Elle avait du mal à saisir tous les événements se déroulant pourtant sous ses yeux mais ne s'en formalisait pas, trouvant au contraire l'expérience d'autant plus joussive.  
Il poursuivit ses caresses et elle y pris du plaisir, impatiente d'aller plus loin et en réclamant toujours plus.

Dans un geste brusque il la plaqua sur la table, enfin prêt a passer aux choses sérieuse.

Il passa ses doigts entre les racines de ses cheveux ébènes, déroba l'une des aiguilles déposées plus tôt, et d'un coup sec, l'enfonça dans la jugulaire de la troll dénudée.

Le corps, désormais inerte, cessa aussitôt de jouir, tombant brusquement au sol.  
Le meurtrier, désormais satisfait, se redressa et contempla son travail.  
Il aurait pu utiliser l'une de ses bouteilles encore pleines et exemptées de traces de rouge a lèvre, mais cela aurait été bien plus ennuyant et il souhaitait que ses derniers instants restent mémorables.

Car ici bas, on ne meurt que deux fois.


End file.
